


First Kisses

by Jakette



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: A journey of thoughts through Jake and Amy's first kisses.





	First Kisses

The identity theft case   
6:23 pm. 

Having the engagement thrown at him like that was definitely disturbing. It was a ballsy move on Amy's part. But this was work and he was a professional. He could deal with it. It was no big deal. He only liked having her body against him, so what if it was driving him a little insane? Nevertheless, he played along.

It was the kiss that really got to him. Her soft lips on his cheek moving away far too soon for his liking. For not wanting to be weird and knowing his feelings for her full well, Amy sure as hell didn't hesitate. His look to her was evident of the fact that this was indeed much more than he could take. But he had a cover to maintain so he did what he did best; channelled his emotions into a joke while simultaneously teasing Amy Santiago.

He did the same when confronted by Amy; joking about the sloppy kiss; definitely not okay with it. He was quick to put an end to this supposed relationship as soon as he saw an opening; much for his own sanity rather than anyone else's.But of course, the universe had other ideas for him. 

So he had joked yet again when asked how he knew Amy was the one. He had swung it but upon hearing Amy's honesty he was obligated by his heart to admit the truth.

'There's really no one's opinion that I really care about other than her's.'

And he didn't.

\- - - - -

He couldn't decide. 

Was it really quick professional thinking or just something he had wanted for a long time?

But he'd done it. He pulled her close to him and crashed his lips on her. His other hand immediately engulfing her. He could clearly notice her shock and protest but soon he felt her hands on his neck and cheek; her surrender. Those few seconds kissing Amy Santiago was bliss. Her lips on his, her scent captivating him. This was too good. Something he'd only fantasised. something he'd almost given up on. But of course he was a good cop and really he didn't want to push his luck, so he pulled away seeing the thief. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed how Amy's arm, draped around his neck and her other arm snaked around his waist, made her fit so perfectly into him. It was a feeling he cherished and one that he was sure wouldn't last long. And so it was settled; there was nothing weird. It was all part of the job.

After the discomfort courtesy of yours truly; Charles, he had to make sure yet again that they were in fact, fine. And they were for soon they got into their usual childish row. 

It was his turn to be surprised but he was sure his response time was faster than hers. He had only just been wanting to kiss her for about a year at this point. No big deal, right? He was amazed at the force with which she came at him. Amy Santiago, he deduced, was full of surprises.

He was surprised more so still having her pull away from that steamy kiss, mostly because he figured he was so lost. But of course this was still a work event. The only problem was Jake Peralta wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without properly kissing Amy Santiago for the rest of his life. 

He spent all of that night thinking about her, her kisses, her whole beautiful self. Even after they had made their peace in the break room he had no idea how he was going to make it work. He couldn't go a single night without thinking about their kiss. Now that he had a taste of something he always wanted, how was he to stop? 

\- - - - - 

He walked into the evidence locker room to check up on her. He wasn't sure if she was having a meltdown or was downright bawling like a baby. that's what colleagues do, right?

There she stood in all her grace. So he walked up to her and did it again. He made her smile. Her damned smile, that he would go out of the way to see. 

It was last nights mess of a thoughts that provoked him. He had to take a chance. She had after all reciprocated him last night

So he shifted his gaze to her lips, kissing her without warning, yet again.

It was as if she was almost expecting it. It was a real, proper kiss. Jake Peralta was kissing Amy Santiago. Not Johnny and Dora.

But he was far too deeply possessed to care about that as her hands caressed his face ever so softly causing him to hold her even closer. Both their senses ensnared they only thing that mattered there and then was just them.Her hands on his chest was a new and foreign feeling, one he was shocked to see but adored all the more.

It took Amy a moment to completely realise what had happened as they pulled apart. Jake Peralta had willingly kissed her. It had really happened.

Amongst their joy and shock all they did was take each other in. The world could wait. But it was Charles panic stricken voice that brought them to reality, reminding them why they were originally in the evidence locker room.

It was a bummer to say the least, he wanted to talk to her about this, about them. But duty called yet again; conflicted and bummed as he was,; It was Amy's understanding nod and the happy high of their kiss that they finally moved to join the others.

The world had no intention of waiting.

But Jake was sure, he wouldn't let their relationship wait much longer either. Because wasn't that really the world to him now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m new to the fandom! I would love if you guys would read this and leave a comment. Hope you guys like this! ❤️


End file.
